monotonetimfandomcom-20200213-history
List of streams
http://www.twitch.tv/monotonetim/b/396623734 hard time Format *Date - Link to VOD **Second link of VOD (e.g. if the stream got cut off and the VOD was split) **Third link of VOD **... Vods from when he streamed on Justin.tv are cut off at 2 hours. =/ List of streams *5/29/11 - Roller Coaster Tycoon *5/30/11 - Roller Coaster Tycoon *5/31/11 - Roller Coaster Tycoon *6/1/11 - Roller Coaster Tycoon *6/2/11 - Roller Coaster Tycoon *6/4/11 - Roller Coaster Tycoon **Roller Coaster Tycoon *6/7/11 - Roller Coaster Tycoon *6/8/11 - Bootlegged Pokemon Gold: Engrish Edition *6/10/11 - Roller Coaster Tycoon *6/11/11 - Roller Coaster Tycoon *6/15/11 - Hilary Theft Auto: Vice City! *6/18/11 - Roller Coaster Tycoon **Roller Coater Tycoon *6/22/11 - Amnesia: The Dark Descent **Amnesia: The Dark Descent *6/27/11 - Roller Coaster Tycoon *6/29/11 - Roller Coaster Tycoon **Roller Coaster Tycoon **Magic School Bus: Explores the Solar System **Magic School Bus: Explores the Solar System *7/2/11 - Farming Simulator 2011 **Farming Simulator 2011 *7/3/11 - The Oregon Trail **Windows 98 Geocities Expidition *7/7/11 - Roller Coaster Tycoon *7/9/11 - The Oregon Trail -> Grandma Simulator ** Moonbase Alpha *7/25/11 - RPG Game Maker *7/26/11 - The Sims *8/1/11 - Hitman: Blood Money *8/2/11 - Big Rigs, then Katamari Damacy *8/3/11 - Final Fantasy X *8/4/11 - Roller Coaster Tycoon *8/9/11 - Misc. bootlegged games *8/20/11 - Lego Racers *8/22/11 - Sim City 3000 **Sim City 3000 *9/2/11 - Sim City 3000 **Real Lives *9/4/11 - Real Lives **Real Lives *9/5/11 - Random Nonsense? *9/11/11 - Roller Coaster Tycoon *9/17/11 - Roller Coaster Tycoon **Roller Coaster Tycoon *9/24/11 - Kerbel Space Program *9/25/11 - Creation of www.monotonetim.com *10/1/11 - The Path -> Crazy Machines **Crazy Machines *10/8/11 - PC Gamer's Top 10 Free Games *10/15/11 - The Sims *10/21/11 - Random Nonselse (internet polls) *10/22/11 - Roller Coaster Tycoon 2 **Roller Coaster Tycoon 2 -> Real Lives *10/29/11 - Kid Pix Studio Deluxe! **Roller Coaster Tycoon 2 **Roller Coaster Tycoon 2 *11/12/11 - Skyrim **Random Nonsense *11/16/11 - Random Nonsense **Random Nonsense *11/20/11 - Microsoft 3D Movie Maker *12/8/11 - Random Nonsense *12/23/11 - Pokemon Red! (http://i.imgur.com/0i3uQ.png) *12/24/11 - Pokemon Red! (http://i.imgur.com/0i3uQ.png) *12/27/11 - Train Simulator 2012 *12/28/11 - Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? -> AOL Chatrooms *12/31/11 - Roller Coaster Tycoon -> World Basketball Manager 2010 (Uteh Jezz) *1/1/12 - Random Nonsense (Geocities) *1/4/12 - Random Nonsense (Chessmaster, Geocities) *1/5/12 - Roller Coaster Tycoon **Roller Coaster Tycoon *1/8/12 - Random Nonsense (Who Wants to be a Millionaire? -> Hot Wheels -> Project Viral) *1/16/12 - Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon (N64) *1/22/12 - The Oregon Trail **The Sims -> iSketch *1/27/12 - The Sims + Republican Debate *1/29/12 - The Sims **The Sims *2/3/12 - My Life Me *2/11/12 - Barbie Riding Club -> The Sims 2 **The Sims 2 *2/18/12 - The Town With No Name **Roller Coaster Tycoon 2 *3/1/12 - Oregon Trail Bot *3/3/12 - Flight Simulator -> GTA Vice City Blindfolded *3/7/12 - Random Nonsense *3/9/12 - Geocities *3/10/12 - Virtual Corportation *3/18/12 - Banjo Tooie *3/19/12 - Roller Coaster Tycoon **Roller Coaster Tycoon **Roller Coaster Tycoon *4/4/12 - Random Nonsense *4/7/12 - Ambulance Simulator 2012 -> Roller Coaster Tycoon -> AOL Chatrooms *4/28/12 - Agrar Simulator 2012 -> The Ship *5/29/12 - Roller Coaster Tycoon **Roller Coaster Tycoon *7/1/12 - Sim City 3000 *7/2/12 - LoZ: Wind Waker *7/4/12 - LoZ: Majora's Mask Blindfolded! *7/10/12 - Kid Pix *7/21/12 - Dinner Date *7/27/12 - Roller Coaster Tycoon *7/29/12 - Railroad Tycoon **Railroad Tycoon *8/4/12 - Robot Arena **Robot Arena *8/10/12 - Oregon Trail **Airline Tycoon